The present invention relates generally to the wireless communication. More particularly, the present invention relates to the delivering of notification messages in association with digital video broadcasting.
Current efforts are underway to define a notification framework for IP datacast over Digital Video Broadcasting for Handhelds (DVB-H). The notification framework enables the delivery of notification messages, informing receivers and users about certain events quickly. Notification messages can either be synchronized to some audio/visual content, or they can be a stand-alone service. Synchronized notification messages describe events that are related to some A/V service, such as requests for voting or contextual advertisements. Stand-alone notification services carry notification messages that are grouped by certain criteria but are not related to an A/V service. An example of standalone notification services is a stock market ticker that delivers share prices.
Further, notification services may be default or user selected. Default notification messages may be of interest to all receivers and, hence, expected to be received automatically. An example of default notification services is an emergency notification service. On the other hand, user-selected notification messages are only received upon user selection. Depending on the type of the notification service, the delivery of the notification messages may differ.